howtomakecandlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Make a Candle Within Five Minutes
Usually when you look at how to make a candle instructions, it gives you a whole bunch of materials that you don't even know. It just messes up your brain even more. This articles shows ways that are simple and quick, especially good for those who dislike making things more complicated than they need to be. Category:Candle Making Steps # Buy your mini candles at somewhere like Wal-Mart. Be sure to estimate the amount of wax that each mini candle will make and see if you have enough or too much. # Buy a nice looking glass container of some sort to pour your wax in. # Look for an old pot to melt the candles in. Melting your candles in a pot is way better than trying to melt the candles in a microwave or oven. In fact, that doesn't even work. # Remove the wicks (the part where you would usually light the candles) from the mini candles. You would get a lot so that way, you could be creative and think of where the wicks could go. # Melt the mini candles in the pot by breaking the candles into little chunks and cook it over the stove. It will melt pretty fast. # Carefully pour the melted candle into the nice looking glass container and put in the wick(s) where you want them to be. # Put in refrigerator to cool. Tips *Clean your pot with hot (note: not warm but hot) water. If the melted wax touches cold or warm water, it will turn instantly into solid wax. Then, it is difficult to clean out the pot completely. *Be careful not to mix different strong scents of candles. In fact, it is recommended that you do not mix scents at all, as this can result in unpleasant odors. *Make sure that your glass container isn't too tall. Keep in mind that you are going to take a lighter and light it up. So if the candle will get too deep for your lighter to reach, then it will be pointless. Warnings *Don't burn yourself. Wax can cause serious burns if you are not careful. *Be sure to clean your hands thoroughly after handling this or you may leave wax residues on clothing and other fabrics that you touch. *Don't EVER heat wax over a direct heat source (like a stove burner). WAX DOES NOT BOIL! If it gets too hot, it simply *flashes* into flame without warning. Always use a "double boiler" method putting the wax in a container suspended above boiling water. That way, the wax cannot get hotter than the water. *Don't mix different types or brands of candles. Wax is NOT all alike. Different candles have different melt points and additives. Combining different types of wax will result in a poor-looking, poor-burning candle. It's just a waste. Things You'll Need *Mini candles that cost less than .50 cents each *An old pot of some sort *A nice looking glass container. Be sure it's not too long. *A wick Related wikiHows *How to Get Wax out of a Jar Candle *How to Find Long Lasting Candles *How to Create a Mold for Candles *How to Make a Bees Wax Candle *How to Make Glow in the Dark Candles